wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XX
Stary Zachar odjechał na powrót do Kijowa po kilkodniowym odpoczynku, a tymczasem przyszła wieść, że komisarze wrócili bez wielkich nadziei pokoju, a nawet w zupełnym prawie zwątpieniu. Zdołali tylko wyjednać armisticium aż do Zielonych Świątek ruskich, po których miała rozpocząć się nowa komisja z pełną mocą do traktatów. Jednakże wymagania i warunki Chmielnickiego były tak górne, że nikt nie wierzył, aby Rzeczpospolita zgodzić się na nie mogła. Rozpoczęły się więc z obu stron gwałtowne uzbrojenia. Chmielnicki słał posła za posłem do chana, by na czele wszystkich sił spieszył na ratunek; słał i do Stambułu, gdzie ze strony królewskiej bawił od dłuższego czasu pan Bieczyński; w Rzeczypospolitej spodziewano się lada chwila wici na pospolite ruszenie. Przyszły wiadomości o mianowaniu nowych wodzów: podczaszego Ostroroga, Lanckorońskiego i Firleja, i o zupełnym usunięciu od spraw wojskowych Jeremiego Wiśniowieckiego, który na czele jeno własnych sił mógł dalej ojczyznę zasłaniać. Nie tylko żołnierze książęcy, nie tylko szlachta ruska, ale nawet stronnicy dawnych regimentarzy oburzali się na takowy wybór i niełaskę, twierdząc słusznie, iż jeżeli poświęcanie Wiśniowieckiego, póki była nadzieja traktatów, miało swoją rację polityczną, to usuwanie go w razie wojny było wielkim, niedarowanym błędem, bo on jeden tylko mógł mierzyć się z Chmielnickim i zwyciężyć tego znakomitego wodza rebelii. Zjechał wreszcie i sam książę do Zbaraża w tym celu, aby zebrać jak najwięcej wojska i stać w pogotowiu na granicy wojny. Zawieszenie broni było zawarte, ale okazywało się co chwila bezsilnym. Chmielnicki kazał wprawdzie ściąć kilku pułkowników, którzy wbrew umowie pozwalali sobie napadów na zamki i chorągwie na leżach tu i owdzie rozproszone, ale nie mógł opanować mas czerni i licznych luźnych watah, które o armisticium lub nie słyszały, lub nie chciały słyszeć, lub nie rozumiały nawet znaczenia tego słowa. Wpadały więc one ustawicznie w granice umową zabezpieczone, łamiąc tym samym wszelkie Chmielnickiego przyrzeczenia. Z drugiej strony wojska prywatne i kwarciane zapędzając się w pościgu za zbójcami przechodziły częstokroć Prypeć i Horyń w Kijowskiem, zapędzały się i w głąb województwa bracławskiego, a tam, napadane przez kozactwo, staczały z nim formalne walki, nieraz bardzo krwawe i zacięte. Stąd skargi ustawiczne, polskie i kozackie, o łamanie umowy, której w samej rzeczy nie było w mocy niczyjej dotrzymać. Zawieszenie broni istniało tedy o tyle, o ile sam Chmielnicki z jednej, a król i hetmani z drugiej strony nie wyruszali w pole – ale wojna rozgorzała już faktycznie, zanim główne siły zerwały się do walki i pierwsze cieplejsze promienie wiosenne oświecały po staremu płonące wsie, miasteczka, miasta, zamki, oświecały rzezie i niedolę ludzką. Zapuszczały się pod Zbaraż watahy spod Baru, Chmielnika, Machnówki, ścinając, grabiąc, paląc. Te gromił Jeremi rękoma swych pułkowników, bo sam udziału w owej drobnej wojnie nie brał chcąc wtedy dopiero z całą dywizją ruszyć, gdy już i hetmani wyjdą w pole. Rozsyłał więc podjazdy z rozkazami, by krwią za krew płaciły, palem za grabież i mordy. Poszedł między innymi pan Longinus Podbipięta i pogromił pod Czarnym Ostrowiem, ale był to rycerz w bitwie tylko straszliwy, z jeńcami zaś schwytanymi z bronią w ręku obchodził się zbyt łagodnie, i dlatego więcej go nie posyłano. Szczególniej jednak odznaczał się w podobnych ekspedycjach pan Wołodyjowski, który jako partyzant w jednym chyba Wierszulle mógł znaleźć współzawodnika. Nikt bowiem nie odbywał tak błyskawicznych pochodów, nikt nie umiał zejść tak niespodzianie nieprzyjaciela, rozbić go tak szalonym napadem, rozproszyć na cztery wiatry, wyłowić, wyścinać, wywieszać. Wkrótce też otoczył go postrach, a z drugiej strony fawor książęcy. Od końca marca do połowy kwietnia zniósł pan Wołodyjowski siedm luźnych watah, z których każda była trzykroć od jego podjazdu silniejsza, i nie ustawał w pracy, i coraz więcej okazywał ochoty, jakoby w krwi przelanej ją czerpiąc. Zachęcał mały rycerz, a raczej mały diabeł, usilnie pana Zagłobę, by mu w tych ekspedycjach towarzyszył, bo lubił nad wszystko jego kompanię, ale stateczny szlachcic opierał się wszelkim namowom i tak swoją bezczynność tłumaczył: – Za wielki mam brzuch, panie Michale, na te trzęsienia i szarpaniny, a przy tym każdy do czego innego się rodzi. Z usarzami na gęstwę nieprzyjaciela przy białym dniu uderzyć, tabory łamać, chorągwie brać – to moja rzecz, do tego mnie Pan Bóg stworzył i usposobił; ale pościg nocą w chrustach za hultajstwem – tobie zostawuję, któryś jest misterny jako igła i łatwiej się wszędy przeciśniesz. Starej ja daty rycerz i wolę rozdzierać, jako właśnie lew czyni, niż tropić jak ogar po chaszczach Zresztą po wieczornym udoju muszę iść spać, bo to moja pora najlepsza. Jeździł więc pan Wołodyjowski sam i sam zwyciężał, aż pewnego razu wyjechawszy pod koniec kwietnia, wrócił w połowie maja tak strapiony i smutny, jakby klęskę poniósł i ludzi wymarnował. Tak nawet zdawało się wszystkim, ale było to mylne mniemanie. Owszem, w długiej tej i uciążliwej ekspedycji doszedł pan Wołodyjowski aż za Ostróg, pod Hołownię, i tam pogromił nie zwyczajną watahę, złożoną z czerni, ale kilkaset ludzi liczący oddział Zaporożców, który w połowie wyciął, a w połowie w niewolę zagarnął. Tym dziwniejszy był więc głęboki smutek niby mgłą pokrywający jego wesołe z natury oblicze. Wielu chciało zaraz wiedzieć przyczynę, pan Wołodyjowski jednak nikomu słowa nie rzekł i zaledwie z konia zsiadłszy udał się na długą rozmowę do księcia w towarzystwie dwóch nieznanych rycerzy, a następnie wraz z nimi szedł do pana Zagłoby, nie zatrzymując się, choć go ciekawi nowin za rękawy po drodze chwytali. Pan Zagłoba z pewnym zdziwieniem spoglądał na dwóch olbrzymich mężów, których nigdy przedtem w życiu nie widział, a których strój ze złotymi pętelkami na ramionach okazywał, że w wojsku litewskim służą, Wołodyjowski zaś rzekł: – Zamknij waszmość drzwi i nie każ nikogo puszczać, bo mamy o ważnych sprawach pomówić. Zagłoba wydał rozkaz czeladnikowi, po czym jął patrzyć niespokojnie na przybyłych, miarkując z ich twarzy, że nic dobrego nie mają do powiedzenia. – To są – rzekł Wołodyjowski ukazując na młodzieńców – kniazie Bułyhowie–Kurcewicze: Jur i Andrzej. – Stryjeczni Heleny! – zakrzyknął Zagłoba. Kniaziowie skłonili się i odrzekli obaj naraz: – Stryjeczni nieboszczki Heleny... Czerwona twarz Zagłoby stała się w jednej chwili bladoniebieska; rękoma począł bić powietrze, jak gdyby postrzał otrzymał, usta otworzył nie mogąc tchu złapać, oczy wytrzeszczył i rzekł, a raczej jęknął: – Jak to?... – Są wiadomości – odpowiedział posępnie Wołodyjowski – że kniaziówna w monasterze Dobrego Mikoły została zamordowana. – Czerń wydusiła dymem w celi dwanaście panien i kilkanaście czernic, między którymi była siostra nasza – dodał kniaź Jur. Zagłoba tym razem nic nie odrzekł, jeno twarz, poprzednio sina, poczerwieniała mu tak, że obecni zlękli się, aby go krew nie zalała; z wolna powieki opadły mu na oczy, po czym zakrył je rękoma, a z ust wyrwał mu się nowy jęk: – Świecie! świecie! świecie! Po czym umilkł i trwał w milczeniu. A kniaziowie i Wołodyjowski biadać poczęli: – Oto zebraliśmy się razem krewni i przyjaciele, którzyśmy ci na ratunek, wdzięczna panno, iść chcieli – mówił wzdychając raz po raz młody rycerz – ale znać, spóźniliśmy się z pomocą. Za nic nasza ochota, za nic nasze szable i odwaga, bo na innym ty już, lepszym od tego lichego świecie przebywasz, u Królowej Niebieskiej we fraucymerze... – Siostro! – wołał olbrzymi Jur, którego żal na nowo pochwycił za włosy – ty nam odpuść nasze winy, a my za każdą kroplę twojej krwi wiadro wylejemy. – Tak nam dopomóż Bóg! – dodał Andrzej. I obaj mężowie wyciągali groźnie do nieba ręce, Zagłoba zaś wstał z ławy, postąpił kilka kroków ku tapczanowi, zatoczył się jak pijany i padł na kolana przed obrazem. Po chwili na zamku ozwały się dzwony zwiastujące południe, które brzmiały tak ponuro, jakby dzwony pogrzebowe. – Nie ma jej już, nie ma! – rzekł znowu Wołodyjowski. – Do niebios ją anieli zabrali, nam zostawując łzy i wzdychania. Łkanie wstrząsnęło grubym ciałem Zagłoby i trzęsło nim, a oni ciągle narzekali i dzwony biły. Wreszcie Zagłoba uspokoił się. Myśleli nawet, że może, bólem zmożony, usnął na klęczkach, ale on po niejakim czasie wstał i usiadł na tapczanie; tylko był to już jakby inny człowiek: oczy miał czerwone i mgłą zaszłe, głowę spuszczoną, dolna warga zwisła mu aż na brodę, na twarzy osiadło niedołęstwo i jakaś niebywała zgrzybiałość – tak że mogło naprawdę się zdawać, iż ów dawny pan Zagłoba, butny, jowialny, pełen fantazji, umarł, a został tylko starzec wiekiem przyciśnięty i zmęczony. Wtem mimo protestacji pilnującego drzwi pacholika wszedł pan Podbipięta i na nowo rozpoczęły się żale i narzekania. Litwin wspominał Rozłogi i pierwsze widzenie się z kniaziówną, jej słodycz, młodość i urodę; wreszcie wspomniał, że jest ktoś nieszczęśliwszy od nich wszystkich, to jest narzeczony, pan Skrzetuski, i jął rozpytywać o niego małego rycerza. – Skrzetuski został u księcia Koreckiego w Korcu, dokąd z Kijowa przyjechał, i leży chory, o świecie bożym nie wiedząc – rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. – Zali nie trzeba, abyśmy do niego jechali? – pytał Litwin. – Nie ma tam po co jechać – odparł Wołodyjowski. – Medyk książęcy zaręcza za jego zdrowie; jest tam pan Suchodolski, pułkownik księcia Dominika, ale wielki przyjaciel Skrzetuskiego, jest i nasz stary Zaćwilichowski; obaj mają go w opiece i staraniu. Na niczym mu nie zbywa, a to, że go delirium nie opuszcza, to dla niego lepiej. – O mocny Boże! – rzekł Litwin. – Widziałżeś waćpan Skrzetuskiego na własne oczy? – Widziałem, ale żeby mi nie powiedzieli, że to on, to nie byłbym go poznał, tak go boleść i choroba strawiły. – A on poznał waćpana? – Pewnie poznał, choć nic nie mówił, bo się uśmiechnął i głową kiwnął, a mnie taka żałość porwała, żem dłużej zostać nie mógł. Książę Korecki chce tu iść do Zbaraża z chorągwiami, Zaćwilichowski z nim razem pójdzie, a i pan Suchodolski zaklina się, że ruszy, choćby miał ordynanse od księcia Dominika przeciwne. Oni to sprowadzą tu i Skrzetuskiego, jeśli go boleść nie zmoże. – A skądże macie te wiadomości o śmierci kniaziówny? – pytał dalej pan Longinus. – Czy nie ci kawalerowie je przywieźli? – dodał wskazując na kniaziów. – Nie. Ci kawalerowie trafem się w Korcu o wszystkim dowiedzieli, dokąd przyjechali z posiłkami od wojewody wileńskiego, i tu ze mną przyszli, bo i do naszego księcia od wojewody listy mieli. Wojna jest pewna, a z komisji już nic nie będzie. – To już i my to wiemy, ale powiedz mi waćpan, kto ci o śmierci kniaziówny mówił? – Mówił mnie Zaćwilichowski, a on wie od Skrzetuskiego. Skrzetuskiemu dał Chmielnicki permisję, żeby w Kijowie szukał, i sam metropolita miał mu pomagać. Szukali tedy głównie po monasterach, bo co z naszych w Kijowie zostało, to w nich się kryje. I myśleli, że pewnie Bohun kniaziównę w jakowym monasterze umieścił. Szukali, szukali i byli dobrej myśli, choć wiedzieli, że czerń u Dobrego Mikoły dwanaście panien dymem wydusiła. Sam metropolita upewniał, że przecie na narzeczoną Bohuna by się nie rzucili, aż pokazało się inaczej. – To ona była u Dobrego Mikoły? – Tak jest. Spotkał Skrzetuski w jednym monasterze ukrytego pana Joachima Jerlicza, a że to wszystkich o kniaziównę dopytywał, więc pytał i jego; pan Jerlicz zaś powiedział mu, że jakie były panny, to je wpierw Kozacy pobrali, jeno się u Dobrego Mikoły dwanaście zostało, które dymem później wyduszono; a między nimi miała być i Kurcewiczówna. Skrzetuski, że to pan Jerlicz śledziennik i na wpół przytomny od ciągłego strachu, nie wierzył mu i poleciał zaraz po raz wtóry do Dobrego Mikoły jeszcze raz pytać. Na nieszczęście, mniszki, których trzy także w tej samej celi uduszono, nie wiedziały nazwisk, ale słuchając deskrypcji kniaziówny, którą im Skrzetuski czynił, powiedziały, że taka była. Wtedy to Skrzetuski z Kijowa wyjechał i zaraz ciężko na zdrowiu zapadł. – To dziw tylko, że jeszcze żyje. – Byłby umarł niechybnie, żeby nie ów stary Kozak, który, go w niewoli na Siczy pilnował, a potem tu od niego z listami przyjechał i wróciwszy, znów w szukaniu mu pomagał. Ten go do Korca odwiózł i panu Zaćwilichowskiemu w ręce oddał. – Niechże go Bóg ma w swojej opiece, bo on się już nigdy nie pocieszy – rzekł Longinus. Pan Wołodyjowski umilkł i grobowe milczenie panowało między wszystkimi. Kniazie, podparłszy się łokciami, siedzieli bez ruchu z namarszczoną brwią; Podbipięta oczy w górę wznosił, a pan Zagłoba utkwił szklany wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę, jakby w najgłębszym zamyśleniu się pogrążył. – Zbudź się waćpan! – rzekł wreszcie do niego Wołodyjowski wstrząsając go za ramię. – O czym tak myślisz? Nic już nie wymyślisz i wszystkie twoje fortele na nic się nie przydadzą. – Wiem o tym – odparł złamanym głosem Zagłoba – jeno myślę, żem stary i że nie mam co robić na tym świecie. Ogniem i mieczem 53